Wolf Girl
by JacobLover7
Summary: After New Moon the Cullen family come back, but will Bella be the same person? How are the wolves involved? Future Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**I started while in school! It show how muxh i listen in class! =D**

* * *

We where going back. I get to see my sweet angel again! When we finally got in Forks I stopped by my house and drove to Bella's. I ran to the door and knocked. Her sent was faint like she hadn't been there in a couple of days. I also smelt something horrible, wet dig. Finally I heard footsteps coming to the door. When the door open, it was Charlie. When he saw it was me he said, "What the fuck are you doing back?"

"Well I came to see Bella sir."

"Well to bad 'cause she aint here."

"Oh… When will she be back?" Where was my precious Bella.

"When I said she aint her, I meant she don't live here any more."

"B-b-b-but why not? Where is she?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." With that he slammed the door in my face

* * *

**I know its short But it will get better**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like!**

* * *

After Charlie's I went to all of Bella's friends, but still didn't find her. When I got home Alice was dry sobbing.

_Edward I can't see her-Alice_

What did that mean? I grabbed Alice in a hug and cried with her.

School was going to be hell if my Bella wasn't there.

Next Day

We all pilled in my Volvo and went to school. When we got there I looked around for that familiar truck. It wasn't in the parking lot.

_Oh My Gosh the Cullen's are back! Now that Bella's gone I have a chance-Jessica_

But where had she gone?

_I hope Bella doesn't come today she will be pissed Cullen's back-Mike_

Why wouldn't she come to school. My Bella would never just skip.

We were all stranding around when that rustic old Chevy drove into the parking lot. I saw her long beautiful brown hair was about her shoulders now. Why would she cut it? She didn't park like I expected her to. Then I saw a boy about her age lean over a catch her lips in a passionate kiss. The boy got out of the truck and walked over to a group of guys I did know. I looked back just ass Bella drove out of the parking lot going toward La Push.

I had it figure what was going on.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh this is mostly EdwardPOV if you haven't noticed!**

* * *

I wanted to talk to the guy who kissed my Bella. I walked up to him and his friends

"Hey, can I talk to you a sec.?"

"Sure, why not" he said walking toward my car.

When we got there I turned to face him and said "I'm Edward Cullen. Your name is…"

"I know who you are. Bells told me ALL about you! And it's Jason, Jason Lee." I was taken back. Did Bella tell him our secret???

"And when I say all I mean everything." Bella did tell our secret. How could she. I could hear m

y family thinking the same thing.

He brought me out of my thoughts when he said "Hey man I gotta go what'd you want."

"Um…How do you know Bella and why did she leave after you got out of her truck?"

"Okay first off Bella's my girl now, and don't try and get her back. And she left so she wouldn't be late for school."

"Wait why would she be going to school on the reservation."

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out!" Then he walked away.

Why does everyone keep saying that to me???

I looked in my family's mind to see what they think about all of this.

_How is she even here I couldn't and still cant see her. - Alice_

_How does he know what we are and not be scared? - Jasper_

_I look really cute today. - Rosalie _

_Oh no! What if the wolves are back and are in the reservation? My baby sister could get hurt. Well she could get hurt in a padded room but that's besides the point. - Emmett_

Emmett was actually right. What if something happened to Bella. We can't protect her know.

* * *

**So do you like it?**

**Tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! so this chapter was fun =D**

* * *

School went on girl by girl asking me out. Don't they understand I only love Bella. I was ready to get home after this horrible day without my Bella. I mean _Jason's Bella._ I still cant believe she moved on to a guy like him. True I know nothing about him but I still hate him for taking her away from me.

Finally school was over and my family and I walked to my car. Then a motorcycle drove in the parking lot. The driver did not have a helmet on so I could see it was Bella. What is she doing, is she crazy AND with out a helmet.

I noticed Bella got off and was hugged and kissed Jason. She grabbed a helmet off the back of the bike and tossed it to him. Why would she give him a helmet when she doesn't have one herself. Is she trying to die?

As she drove by us Alice and Emmett waved. She glared and swear I heard her say "Stupid fucking leeches." We were all taken back.

When we got home Carlisle said we had to met at the broader of La Push at 11 to met with some of the wolves. They had new members to be introduced. The whole time till we had to leave I thought about Bella cursing vampires and being with that idiot.

At 10:55 we left the house, getting to the boarder early. At exactly 11 o'clock the wolves came through the trees. There were three in human form, and six in wolf form behind them.

"Hey I'm Sam." The one in the very front said. He must be the alpha.

"Hello My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." He said pointing to her. "My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper, My Son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my son Edward."

"Well this is Paul" pointing to his left "And this is Jared" pointing to his right. "The other will go phase now." All the wolves walked away. Two went a different directing then the others.

"I must warn you we have two females"

"Wow I've never heard of female wolves."

"Neither had we."

As they started to come out he started naming them off "Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and lastly……

* * *

**So??? what do you think?**

**The next chapter should be interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it!!!**_

* * *

_

_Lastly….._

* * *

…..Bella" And just where the two wolves went Bella walked out.

"B-b-b-bella?"

"Yes Edward?" she sounded irritated.

"H-h-ow?"

"Well you see my dad's dad was a wolf"

I looked over at my family. Almost everyone had shocked faces. Rosalie was the first to speak. "Well know wonder you were so weird."

"I wouldn't start with the shit." the wolf named Paul said.

"And why not?"

"Cause Bella has a worse temper than me when it comes to you guys."

I looked over just in time to see Leah calming Bella down.

"Hey what's wrong with the Pixie? She looks like a heroine addict." The one called Seth laughed. I had to laugh at that, it was true.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I just wanna hug my best friend and sister so so much." I laughed an looked at Bella. She had a serious face on.

"I aint hugging no leech." Alice's face fell.

"But didn't you miss me?"

"In a way…..yes, but in another no. You make me be this way, a freak. The only good thing out of this is my brothers, sister, and Jason."

"I thought wolves were to dangerous to be around people." Emmett stated.

"I would never hurt Jason. He is my life." She snarled.

"He's your imprint isn't he?" Carlisle asked out of no where.

Wait what's that?

"Yes he is." Bella was smiling now. " And before you ask it means he is my soul mate. He is my everything."

Now I have lost my Bella for ever.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Review PLZ!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this chapter kinda makes Edward sound like a perv. LOL**

* * *

We went that night and instead of going to my room I went to Jason's I know Bella would be there. I looked through his window from the trees. Inside I saw him in bed with my Bella, I mean his Bella. He started to take off her shirt. I know I should leave but I couldn't I was frozen in my spot. I can't turn away.

**BPOV**

Jason was rolling my breast in his hands. He pinched my nipple through my bra. He unclasped it and I slide it down my arms. I then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Jason undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs.

He kissed up one leg and down the other so close where I wanted him but not close enough. He slowly drug my underwear down with his teeth, and then dove in. His tongue moved in and out of my center while his thumb rubbed my clit. I came extremely quick.

Jason licked me clean. He came back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him. He finally took off his jeans and boxers. He lined up at me entrance and slowly slide in.

"Oh baby your so tight." he said as he went faster

"Yes, baby…..faster…….harder." I about yelled.

Within minutes we both came . He just laid there still in me, coming off our high. He finally pulled out and rolled off of me. Jason held me for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So??**

**i really don't like this chapter but it fits.**

**Anyone wanna guess why?**

**You'll see why later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope ya like it! My sister says its good! is she right?

* * *

**

EPOV

Two weeks have went by and Bella has for given everyone in my family, except me. I know I hurt her but she could at least give me a chance. I'm so determined to at least be her friend, maybe even be called her brother.

Bella was coming over today to have an important conversation with Alice. The only people aloud to stay we're Alice, Rose, and Esme. This sucked how was I going to get Bella to forgive me when I couldn't be in the house when she was there.

When Bella got to the house all the guys decided we would all go hunting. Oh boy…

**BPOV**

When I got to the Cullen's the guys where leaving and the girls where sitting on the couch waiting. Once all the guys were out of hearing range I started pacing. How was I going to tell them…..

Alice cut off my thought when she said, "Bella what's wrong?"

I stop pacing. "Well I have a problem."

"It's okay honey clam down and tell us." Esme said sweetly.

"Okay here goes nothing. I'm ………..I'm pregnant." The whole room was silent.

"Say something guys."

"Does Jason know?" Rose asked.

"No, I need to figure out a away to tell him and him not think I'm a slut or something."

"Bella are you crazy? The boy loves you. He would do anything for you." Esme said.

"Can I ask him to come over here and you guys be here?"

"Of course anything for you. You are my best friend." Alice piped in. I smiled a little." And as you best friend I get to shop for it and throw you a baby shower." my face fell. What had I gotten myself into.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Was my sister right? Is it good? **

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter took for ever to write.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

BPOV

The phone rang on the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it me, Bella."

"Hey baby where are you?"

"I'm at the Cullen's. I actually was wondering if you could come out here?"

"Anything for you baby. I'll be there in 10."

"Okay I love you. "

"I love you too see you in a little while."

I put the phone back on the hook and walked to the couch. I stared blankly at the TV waiting. When the door bell finally rang Alice was up first to get it. When he came into the living room I must have looked scared or something because he look worried.

"Honey could you come sit down a sec.?" I asked, and he slowly walked and sat beside me.

"Baby what's going on? Are you braking up with me?"

"Oh God no. You know I love you right?"

"Yea. And I love you. So what's the matter?"

"I'm……I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes waiting for him to yell, but it never came. Instead he rapped his arms around me, and when I looked up he was smiling ear to ear.

"Baby that is so wonderful."

"I told you so." Esme said.

I am smiling now too. He is okay with it. I am so freakin' happy right now.

"Now all you have to do is tell everyone else." Alice said smiling.

My face fell "We have to tell my dad." I said

"And Jacob and Sam." Jason face looked terrified.

"Don't worry about all of that yet just enjoy it for now." Esme was always right.

We stayed on the couch me in Jason's lap. Our hands enter twined laying on my stomach. Sooner or later a woke up to the guys coming in.

"Aw. The humans are asleep on the couch." I knew it was Emmett.

"Wait you guys and listen." Jasper said in a whisper.

I wonder what he heard.

"It's another heart beat with them." Emmett said.

"Son I think that's Bella's baby." Carlisle stated.

My eye's snapped open and saw Edward's face. Uh-Oh

* * *

**So any good?**

**Review plez! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this one while at my mom's work. **

**i hope you like it!**

* * *

EPOV

"Son I think that's Bella's baby." Carlisle stated.

Wait what did he just say. Bella couldn't be pregnant. Then my mind flashed to when I watched Jason and Bella. Oh no it is true. I still wanted to be a brother to Bella is do I tear his head off or do I congratulate them?

My thinking got cut off when I heard Emmett growl. Oh crap Emmett is going to go for my first idea. He is going to ripe Jason's head off.

Bella stood up and put a hand on Emmett's chest and said, "Em don't do anything you will regret."

"Don't worry I won't regret tearing the guy about that impregnated my little sister."

"Emmett Cullen you will not touch Jason." Bella and all of the other ladies said in unison.

**BPOV**

There was no way I would let Emmett touch my Jason. I loved him and would do anything to save him. I knew Alice, Rose, and Esme had my back. After a moment Emmett calmed down. I looked back at Jason to see him scared shitless. I ran over to him and pulled him in a hug. I whispered "Everything is alright! Your safe! I won't let anything hurt you."

"Baby I wasn't scared for me." Okay I was confused now. He reached up and stroked my cheek. "I was scared for our baby. We don't know if you can phase yet."

Man I didn't think about that. That is going to suck if I can't

"Can I check you out Bella?" Carlisle

"Um…Sure."

Carlisle, Jason, and I went up to a room that had a hospital bed and a bunch of equipment for the hospital. He had me laying on the bed and lifted up my shirt a little so he could rub blue gooey stuff on. When he turned on the sonogram machine a little head."

"Okay you are three to four week pregnant. The baby is extremely healthy. Bella I was wondering could I be you doctor?"

"Of course Carlisle. So… Can I phase."

"I don't think it the best think to do."

Oh crap. This is going to suck.

* * *

**So do you like it?**

**Review PLEZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy! **

**Sorry it took so long to write this ive been sooper busy.**

**I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Jason and I decided to go down to La Push to tell the guys. He was still scared shitless 'cause I was like there baby sister and were the overly protective brothers.

We went to Emily and Sam's house I knew the guys and Leah would be there. Once we got in the house every one was eating.

"Hey Bells, Jason I'd get something to eat before its gone" Jacob said as we walk by him.

We got our plates and sat down

"Um guys I gotta tell you something." I said a little scared.

"What is it Bella?"

"Umm I….. I'm uh pregnant" I whispered "And I cant phase an more."

Everything went silent. After a while Emily broke the silence. "oh my that is wonderful. You'll make s great mom."

"Thanks Em." I smiled a little. After another minute everyone was congratulating me. I saw Sam and Jacob shaking a little.

"YOU GOT MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT." Jake yelled.

"Jake calm your ass down." Paul said.

"Why? We should mess his face up for doing that to our Bella."

"If you love my Jake you wouldn't hurt the person that is everything to me." I said softly.

We finally got Jacob calmed down. Next we went to tell Charlie his one and only daughter was pregnant. This is going to end badly.

When we went in my house we found my dad on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey dad can we talk to you a sec."

"Sure sweetheart." he said as he put the TV on mute.

The best way to do it is just blurt it out. "Dad I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a while, but then he smiled. Okay I'm officially confused.

"That's great sweetie. I'm going to be a granddad, I have to go tell Billy." And he was gone.

"Okay that went way better than I thought." Jason said.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think?**

**Review Plz**

**Oh what do you think Bella should have Boy?Girl?Both?**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay i know this took forever. i just couldn't think LOL**

**We hope you like!**

BPOV

I am now 12 weeks pregnant. Today Jason and I are going to find out the sex of our baby. When I got in the car I zoned out thinking back on the last 8 weeks. The best thing is when Jason purposed.

_FLASHBACK _

_It was the day after we told Charlie about the baby. We were on first beach having a picnic._

"_Baby I gotta ask you something."_

"_Okay?"_

_He started pulling something out of his pocket._

"_Isabella Marie Swan will you be, my soul mate, my best friend, my lover, and my wife for the rest of my days on this Earth.?"_

_I started to cry. "Y-y-yes." I said through the tears. He put the ring on my finger and hugged me tight._

_FLASHBACK END_

Oh did I mention Alice is planning the wedding? Almost right after it happened she called. She wants to us to have a summer wedding. I'm going to be so fat.

"Baby we're here."

Jason helped my out the car. We signed in and sat in the waiting area. Finally Carlisle came and got us. In the exam room I pulled up my shirt and he squeezed the cold blue gel on my stomach. Will rubbing the thing around he asked, "Do you have names yet?

"Yeah actually if it's a girl it going to be Evangellen Alice Grace Lee and if it's a boy Mason Jake Lee."

"Well it looks to me you can use both."

"Oh okay…….Wait what?" I was stunned

"Baby we're having twin oh God that's amazing." Jason said

I though I'd barely be able to take care of one now there two.

* * *

**Like?**

**Reveiw plz so i know people are actually reading this**

**Thx BYE **

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry its so short!**

**Hope you like =)**

* * *

BPOV

I am now 26 weeks. And let me tell you I am fat as crap. Oh and one of these little things is constantly jumping on my bladder. Good news is today is my wedding day. Some how Alice found a dress that doesn't make me look so freakin' fat. I have to say she made me look really pretty.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts when she said. " Bella it's time."

Charlie walked in and smiled at me. He looked so hansom.

We started walking out and I whispered , "Don't let me fall."

"I want sweetie."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

I looked up and caught eyes with Jason. I couldn't look away he. Once I got to Jason he took my hand. I stared into he's eyes the whole time until I heard you may kiss the bride. His kiss was amazing.

Our honeymoon was AMAZING. Lets not go to much into detail, but lets just say we didn't leave the bed almost ever.

* * *

**So you like**

**Next chapter we be longer if you review **

**Oh any ideas for cool baby names???**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys **

**hope you like!**

* * *

BPOV

I am now 38 weeks. And we were having my baby shower today. Since I am so close to my due date no one will leave me alone, so Jason drove me to the Cullen's. When we got there we saw pink and blue balloons every where.

"Do you need help to the door."

"No thanks. I can mange."

"Alright I love you"

"I love you too" and with that I leaned over and kissed him.

I got out of the truck and walked to the door. As I walked up the first step something cold went around my waist. I looked up the see Rose helping me up the steeps.

"You know I can do this myself."

"Just take the help and say thank you." Rose said with ac smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Once we got in the door all the guys where just leaving.

Emmett ran over, pulled me into a hug and said , "Have fun at your party baby sister."

"It's a baby shower Em." Edward corrected him

"Well then have fun at your party baby's." he said as he leaned down talking to my stomach.

"Lets get going boys." Jasper said. They kissed there wives and hug me and left.

"Alright lets get started." Alice said bouncing up and down.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Our other guests are hear."

I hadn't noticed Esme open the door. In walked Angela, Jessica, Leah, Kim, and Emily. Ang and Jess ran over and hugged me. I haven't seen them since I left to go to the school on the rez.

"This is going to be so much fun." Jess said.

We played all of the stupid baby shower games. I got dippers, onesies, bottles and everything else I could thing of. They where using ribbon to see how big I was when I felt a sharp pain. I looked up and saw all the vamps in the room froze. I felt something run down my leg.

"Guys, I think my water broke."

* * *

**So did ya like!**

**Review**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like!**

* * *

EPOV

We had just got home from our hunting trip when I picked up on the girls thoughts.

_Oh God Oh God Oh GOD - Jessica and Angela_

_Oh thank God Carlisle is back. - Rose_

"Carlisle I think we should get inside." I said.

"Way son?"

"Something is wrong with the girls."

With that we ran in to see all of the women staring at Bella. Then it hit me.

"The baby's coming." I almost yelled.

"No shit sherlock. That would explain the pain." She said sarcastically.

"How about I go call Jason."

"Good idea." she said smiling so I knew she wasn't mad at me.

I dialed him number and he picked up in three rings.

"'Ello"

"Jason, this is Edward Bella wanted me to tell you to meet her at the hospital."

He cut me off by saying. "Oh God is she okay. Are the baby's okay?"

"I think there fine up the baby's are coming."

"Oh God Jake we gotta go. Thanks bye." and with that the line went dead.

JasonPOV

"'Ello"

"Jason, this is Edward Bella wanted me to tell you to meet her at the hospital."

Oh GOD "Oh God is she okay. Are the baby's okay?"

"I think there fine up the baby's are coming."

"Oh God Jake we gotta go. Thanks bye."

"Jake lets go. Lets go. Lets go."

"What man."

"Bella's having the baby's. Come on man."

We ran to the car and went to the hospital.

JacobPOV

"Jake lets go. Lets go. Lets go."

"What man."

"Bella's having the baby's. Come on man."

We ran to the car and went to the hospital.

Oh man the baby's are coming. I still cant believe the girl I have thought as my baby sister is having baby's.

BPOV

Oh Man this hurts so bad. Right now the doctors were wheeling my to a room.

"Aaaaahhhhhh. It hurts Carlisle. It hurts."

"I know sweetheart. I know."

* * *

**Do ya like?**

**Review plz**

**=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys i know this is a sucky ending but because no one reviews i dont know if anyone is reading!**

* * *

BPOV

12 hours of labor I pushed out 9 pounds 9 ounces ,Evangellen Alice Grace, and 8 pounds 6 ounces, Mason Jake. They both came out with a head full of brown curly hair.

JasonPOV

There was no denying it these we're my kids. Mason looked just like me when I was a baby. This is one of the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**If i get atleast 10 reviews i will do a sequal!**

**Oh i have a new story coming soon. Its about after Edward lefts and Bella does stupid stuff. im no giving it away!**


End file.
